


Огненное в черном

by DeeS, fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeS/pseuds/DeeS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020
Summary: Навеяно Темным дворецким, Ибо ака Сиэль, Сяо Чжань - Себастьян
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Made in China 2020





	Огненное в черном




End file.
